The Secret to Life
by Angelina8997
Summary: Ok I'm not good at summarys, but I'm going to try. Angelina Ashley is a girl fresh out of highschool along with her band mates from Burning Roses and her four other friends. Her brother's childhood friends band and hers team up together in hopes of going on tour together, and Angelina is also keeping a huge secret that few people other than family know. Will plans change?


Angelina Ashley: The lead singer of the band _Burning Roses_. She has brunette hair that ombres with blue and green hair that stops about mid-back, with bright blue eyes that shine as if they were stars, a small defined frame but still about 5' 4", with a few tattoos here and there, a lip piercing on her bottom left lip along with a nose ring on the right side. She is almost always hyper and fun, but when she needs to be she can get pretty serious. The only thing is she has a big secret, and her family and 8 closest friends are the only ones who know, as well as one other person.

Stephanie Bates: The lead guitarist of _Burning Roses_. She has hair a little past her shoulders that has been bleached so blonde it almost looks white/silver, with a small frame and about 5'3",she has brown eyes but always wears her favorite non-prescription red contacts. She is the more organized, responsible person of the group, and she always tends to be more quiet.

Justice Garcia: The drummer of _Burning Roses_. He has hair barely past his ear lobe that's about dark brown almost black, with hazel eyes, with the bottom cartilage pierced twice with cuffs, he's pretty slim with a slightly toned body and about 5'8". He's pretty shy, and all he'd prefer to do when he is not drumming is listen to music.

Adam Archer: The rhythm guitarist of the band _Burning Roses_. He has hair just passed his ear lobe that's dirty blonde, and his eyes are an emerald green. His height is about 5'6" with a slim figure. Adam is very playful and energetic.

Daniel Smith: The bassist of the band _Burning Roses_. Daniel has almost shoulder length light brown hair along with brown eyes to match. His physic is well built while stands at a towering 6'4". Daniel is the brotherly figure to everyone. He can sometimes get on your nerve, but when it comes down to it he will always be there for you.

Haley Hobbs: The manager of the band _Burning Roses _and one of the four best friends. She has bright aquamarine dyed hair with the tips also dyed black along with her natural bright grayish blue eyes. She has a small frame and is about 5'3". Haley is a very disorganized person for the most part, but can do great things in her own way for the band. She is very outspoken and sassy, but she also be somewhat of a klutz.

Chris Hobbs: Haley's older brother, and a good friend to the band. He has Dyed blue hair that also looks a little bright. His eyes are a piercingly bright blue shade that almost would make you think they're fake just because they're so perfect. His body slim but fit, and he is 5'9". Chris is a ladies man, and has always been the popular male of the group.

Ethan Lane: The third friend of the band. Ethan has bluish black hair maybe an inch below his ear lobe along with bluish gray eyes. He is very slim and he is about 5'10", but a lot of times he slouches. Ethan is a really shy person that basically only listens to music by himself.

Gabriella Stevens: Last but definitely not least, she is the fourth friend of the band. She has hair a little lower than mid-back that is dyed dark purple, and she wears contacts to match. She is slim and is about 5'3". Gabriella tends to stay to herself when she is around people she doesn't know, but when she is with her friends she is very outgoing.

James Ashley: One of Angelina's Brothers, and childhood friend of Jinxx. He has jet black hair that reaches almost to his shoulders, and he has grayish blue eyes. James is pretty well built and masculine, as well as being pretty tall at the height of 5'10". James and Angelina are really close to each other, and they have always been there for each other.

Andy Biersack: The lead singer of Black Veil Brides.

Ashley Purdy: The bassist of Black Veil Brides.

Jake Pitts: The lead guitarist of Black Veil Brides.

Jeremy "Jinxx" Ferguson: The rhythm guitarist and violinist of Black Veil Brides. He is also childhood friends with James.

Christian "CC" Coma: The drummer of Black Veil Brides.


End file.
